Of Demons and Emperors
by LightofPurgeandShadowofEmbrace
Summary: After Japan is invaded and taken over by the Holy Britannian Empire, the Lamperouge siblings sought shelter with the Ashford, only to be forced to abandon said choice. With no allies left and looking for a way to survive, they end up amongst the forgotten people of Shinjuku. A Demon and a God meet and completely change their world.
1. 1 The Fifth King

**OF DEMONS AND EMPERORS.  
A Get Backers x Code Geasss Crossover.**

**Chapter 1.**

**-The Fifth King-**

* * *

**_-(Play Get Backers OST: Awakening and Rage)-_**

_It had been a rainy day not too long ago._

_A heavy rain that had lasted through most daytime, with a clouded sky and little sunlight._

_A rain that discouraged most to go outside of their homes, not that the people in here needed more reasons to hide._

_For it had also been a day of slaughter._

_Just like many others, when the Monsters from Above had descended from the dreaded tower to hunt, to pillage and burn, to bring pain and death to the powerless._

_Many had sought refuge in their simple homes, only be have those Monsters get in there with little to no problem. Many others had run to the shelters, seeking the protection of their lone guardian._

_Unfortunately for him, he could do neither, for his sister had been lost in the chaos._

_So, unlike in any other of those terrible days, he had a reason to be outside and exposed to the dangers. He had run everywhere, even when it had never been his forte, looking for his precious sibling in desperation and fear._

_And when he had finally found her, his heart had almost stopped._

_Surrounded by the Monsters from Above, blind and crippled as she had been since the day of their mother's death. Her only protection being his best friend, who had been holding another who had found death by an arrow to the back._

_He felt furious._

_He felt powerless._

_He felt hopeless._

_For he knew there was nothing he could do to save his precious people, neither the sister that he loved with all his heart nor the friend who had become irreplaceable._

_And just as he shouted her name as a last act of desperation…_

_**It** happened._

_It took less than a second, probably less than the blink of an eye._

_All of those Monsters that had been having their way with the powerless, who had killed their friends and even threatened his only family left…**all of them** were dead._

_Gone like the rain and the clouds above._

_And under the sunlight, carrying his still alive sister…_

**_The Lightning Emperor was born._**

* * *

"Checkmate".

"…"

"Wait a moment, I… I can still find a way out of this one. Just give m-"

"I'm afraid there are no ways out, my lord. This game is over".

It was not a statement, but a reality that the britannian noble refused to accept. Or perhaps, he knew but his pride refused to admit it.

"You-!"

"Are you going back to your word now? Is it so bad to lose to a teenager in a game that your word is meaningless now, _my lord?" -_the victor interrupted, sarcasm dripping on his tone as he addressed the noble again.

The man did not say anything for a moment, his teeth gritting and his hands clenching the being the outlet of his anger.

What came next was obvious to the victor.

"… Just take your money and leave. I hope to never cross paths with you again, arrogant brat."

His answer was a condescending smile as the teenager in question got off his seat and took his winnings.

His companion, who had been silent since the declaration of victory and until they had left the establishment, decided to finally speak.

"I must say David, it never gets old seeing you completely dominate those pompous nobles in chess. Plus, their pride never lets them refuse paying you."

**-(Play Code Geass OST: Stories)-**

"Not all nobles are going to follow through with their promises if they consider losing a worst affront to their image. That's why I usually go to those places that have the ones who would rather pay than go back on their word of honor."

This confused his companion, who voiced his question to the one called David.

"But how do you know how to pick them?"

This time, David smiled was filled not with malice but something else. Like nostalgia.

"You learn through trial and error, Rivalz. Where I live, one does not move forward without understanding how people think, what makes different one from another. You start picking up patterns and from there you learn who to challenge and who to avoid unless necessary."

"Wow, that's pretty deep buddy. You sound like a wise grampa."

David replied with a raised eyebrow in curiosity.

"Or maybe you are more like those salesmen from TV who have you buy smoke thinking is the best thing ever" –Rivalz continued, making his companion change expressions from curiosity to a strained smile.

"Oh? Perhaps I should actually try to make you buy smoke then?"

There was something in there that made Rivalz feel a little shiver running on his back, so he decided to defuse the situation.

"Nevermind, I said nothing. Nope. Nothing at all".

David only closed his eyes and nodded in response, letting Rivalz to change topics.

"So, why did you always start with the King piece?"

"If the Kings does not move, how can he expect the others to follow?"

Unlike before when he just answered with logic and some nostalgia, this time the chessmaster spoke with conviction, making his companion blink in surprise.

"Do you want to become the CEO of some company in the future or something?"

"No. I am speaking from the experience, after seeing somebody in that kind of situation before. That said, I am better not making some reputation outside of the betting pools and chess. I don't want to call the attention of the wrong sort or become enemies to those already well positioned in the social ladder."

"For someone who prides himself in being a chessmaster, you sure lack ambitions buddy."

This time, the smile that accompanied the answer was melancholic.

"There are things of my family's past that I cannot tell you, Rivalz. But they can still become a problem if I suddenly take over the stage"- he stopped his walking for a moment, just as they had both arrived at the parking place of Rivalz's motorcycle. Then he turned to look him into the eyes – "If you wish, you can rise in Britannian Society, or even just live as the heir of your family with no problems. I cannot afford that, so I am content with taking some money from those leeches from time to time. Gives me the excuse to meet with you as a plus."

Despite the pessimistic argument, Rivalz could not help but offer his own honest smile in return at his companion admitting he enjoyed their weekly outings.

"I'm sorry I cannot go and visit you at your place, David. I fully trust you and I have nothing against Elevens. It's just…"

"I understand. You are a good man, Rivalz, so I don't blame you for your reluctance to go there. While things have improved a lot compared to years ago, Shinjuku is still a dangerous place, especially to Britannians."

Rivalz just listened as he turned on the engine. He gave his reply a moment later.

"But I can take you close buddy. So get over here and let us ride you home."

David gave his thanks and took the helmet offered to him.

* * *

**-(Play Get Backers OST: Makubex)-**

Shinjuku was the prime example of everything this man stood for, and everything he despised.

The place where all people who once called themselves Japanese lingered, unable to fit into the system or unable to let go of the past, sometimes both.

A place for those forsaken by the world, living in poverty and under the risk of suffering under the ruthless and corrupt britannian enforcers or the fanatic rebels who refused to let go of the past.

People rarely managed to move forward in the social ladder to escape this situation as Numbers, most doing their best to survive another day or using their own power to survive by ruling over their fellow men and women.

And none had it worse than the people living the closest to the tallest building deep into Shinjuku.

The Limitless Fortress.

Surpasing even the tallest of buildings in Britannian Living Areas, it loomed menacingly over the whole of Shinjuku as a monument of an era already over and the isolation of the conquered from the future. A great tower surrounded by many other smaller buildings, which were also left unfinished and abandoned, but still inhabited.

If most of the people living in Shinjuku struggled, none had it harder than the people who occupied the lowest level and surroundings at the base of the Limitless Fortress, the so called "Lower Town".

Those who had been completely abandoned by their fellow men and women, those who had nowhere else to go.

Those who feared the dangers from outside, and from above.

There was even a time when things had gone so bad that gangs, military and even the most zealous of rebels where the only reason people remained in Lower Town, suffering under the cruelty of the Beltline Level. And some still tried escaping to the outer Shinjuku, preferring the former to the later threats.

Since then, Lower Town had become much better, but remained exposed to more threats than the rest of Shinjuku was aware of.

It was only due to one particular group that the days of anarchy had given way to a small measure of peace.

A peace that was about to be interrupted by one unexpected, but still familiar factor.

One particular rebel group, once lead by one Naoto Kozuki, had gotten brazen enough to try and steal from the very Viceroy of Area Eleven, Clovis la Britannia.

They had been successful.

And their escape had led them within Shinjuku, with the police and military from the Viceroy hot on their tails.

Having failed to apprehend the ones responsible for the theft by means of a small operation, Clovis decided that whatever the rebels had taken was important enough that nobody should ever get their hands on it except for him.

And so he commanded his forces to cleanse Shinjuku completely, including Lower Town.

Unfortunately for the Britannian Prince, he had omitted two important factors.

As it happened in another reality, he did not count on his exiled brother getting involved in the mess and making a contract with a beautiful and mysterious green haired witch, creating the situation that allowed him to take command of the rebels and strike against the Britannian forces.

But he was also not aware of another issue.

The one character that had brought together the people of Lower Town and put an end to the dark days of anarchy.

And by commanding the slaughter of all Shinjuku, Clovis would call forth an avatar of rage and power, and those following his rule.

* * *

-**(Play Code Geass OST: Stream of Consciousness)-**

David Copperfield, as he was known by one Rivalz Cardemonde and amongst those betting on chess, could foresee this scenario happening at one point, but he didn't expect it to happen so soon.

The moment the truck which had almost run them over had crashed he had already stepped from the motorcycle, barely acknowledging his friend's question.

He had been listening to the radio during their journey to Shinjuku, ignoring his pompous half-brother's fake angst and instead focusing on the relevant information.

After he had gotten trapped inside trying to help those in the truck, he had confirmed his suspicions and fears.

The idiots in there where the ones being chased by the military police, and they were dumb enough to believe they could hide deep within Shinjuku to avoid getting caught, in spite of having all of the Viceroy's enforcers hunting after them.

What this rebels would achieve was not finding a hideout, but instead a purge by Britannia if what they had stolen was grave enough. Poison gas did seem like a good alibi for ordering a genocide and blaming it on terrorism.

Therefore, the chessmaster had sent a message through a particular cellphone, one designed by a close acquaintance of his.

Afterwards things have become quite chaotic.

The driver decided to commit suicide by explosion, one of the police enforcers turned out to be his old friend Suzaku Kururugi, and the poison gas turned out to be some green haired woman bound like somebody sent to the Assylum.

Then Suzaku got shot for refusing killing him by orders of his Britannian superior.

And the green haired girl got shot shielding him.

And then she grabbed his arm in spite of having a bullet in her head, like some zombie.

And then…

Then everything changed.

Now, David Copperfield….no, Lelouch Lamperouge, stood in front of the corpse of the enforcers who had happily obeyed his command to shot themselves.

He had power.

Power over the will of others.

Power to command and make his will happen regardless of anyone else's opinion.

Under other circumstances, this would have been the advent of the Devil who had finally found the means to start his personal war against the Holy Britannian Empire, to find the truth behind his mother's murder and to create a better world for his sister's sake.

While those were certainly goals that still occupied his thoughts, his priorities were different this time.

He first needed to make a call.

…

Seconds later, it was answered.

**-(Play Code Geass R2 OST: What's Justice)-**

"Lelouch"

"MakubeX"

"Did you manage to get in contact with the others?"

"Unfortunately no. I almost got offed by some lucky enforcers if not for some unexpected assistance. I got some bonus out of the encounter, in the way of a power to command others to my will."

"…"

"I will tell you more on the way. Back to our problem, what has _he_ decided?"

Lelouch already knew the most likely answer, having met _him_ all those years ago. Nevertheless, he needed to be sure to make his next move.

"The VOLTS are to protect Lower Town and the rest of Shinjuku. Ginji-san will not stand for this reckless killing any longer. We have begun mobilizing our people in accordance to my strategy. What will you do?"

"I am the _Fifth King_. Whether or not I can enslave people now, that will not change. I agreed to follow and help him to protect his world, and that of Nunally. Since I am here I will play my own hand and use this ability to aid us" – he stopped for a moment to let out a small but sinister laugh, – "Yes. I will use these rebels to achieve victory. To stop this killing and crush Clovis. And if _he_ and all of you allow me to, I will make them into a force that can achieve what none of these rebels ever could."

There was only silence for about two seconds. Then…

"… You are indeed worthy of the title of Devil King. Your sister is already secure alongside that other friend of yours. Just make sure we don't get you by accident in the middle of our counterattack.

And more importantly, keep yourself alive, Lelouch. We can talk all you want about taking the fight to Britannia after all of this is over."

"Alright. Tell the others of my choice and send my regards to Nunally, please".

"Of course."

And with that the call was over.

"I have the possible strategy on my mind. I have this power as my trump card. And I am aware of the possible choices MakubeX has for this scenario. Now I only need-"

A crash, followed by a commanding feminine voice.

"You there, what happened here?"

"…A pawn."

* * *

**A/N: Hello there. Life's been weird. Sometimes motivated, sometimes not. I advise not doing a master unless you are very good at organizing your priorities and not procastinating, otherwise one thing pills over the other. Thesis is a pain to get over with, but now I'm finally on the right road.**

**I cannot say anything for my other works as of now, except that they will eventually get their turn. This one happened by a happy accident after I finished the first chapter of my thesis, and if my schedule works well I'll be posting the second chapter of this story by the end of next week.**

**Please review and provide your ideas for future content. Thank you for your continued support in spite of my tardiness. See ya all later.**


	2. 2 A King and A Pawn

**OF DEMONS AND EMPERORS.  
A Get Backers x Code Geasss Crossover.**

**Chapter 2.**

**-A King and A Pawn-**

* * *

**-(Play Get Backers OST: Makubex Extended)-**

The Tyrant of the Limitless Fortress

Ruler of Lower Town

Supreme Commander of the VOLTS

He Who Commands the Five Kings

And above them all…

_The Lightning Emperor._

Most of people who had made their home in the place called The Limitless Fortress knew him and addressed him by one of those titles. Only those who were truly endeared to him called him something else.

For those thankful to him, he was Mr. Amano or Amano-san.

For those closest to him, he was Ginji.

But titles had been the way to address him for most since the moment he took on his role as the sovereign and protector of Lower Town, rallying all gangs and groups to create the VOLTS in his self-imposed mission to defend the powerless from the horrors of the higher floors of the dreaded tower.

He had become someone who people looked at in awe, fear and wonder, and as a result it made approaching people somewhat difficult without making it seem as if a King was addressing his subjects.

Something not that far from the truth, if Masaki and Lelouch were to be believed. Really, he had wanted to use his power to protect people, not to lord over them.

At least the kids had no problems hanging around him. Even if most times they preferred sticking with Emishi, who was a natural at entertaining children.

But in any case, while he felt somewhat sad that many had decided to put a barrier out of respect and loyalty, he did not regret his decision to step up and create the VOLTS.

It had been a decision that carried its own hardships, but all the pain and struggles had eventually born fruit, and every day since their last great battle he bore witness of it.

When once people suffered under the terror of the raids from the Beltline, now they could be seen making their daily lives free of that weight.

When once people spent their lives in hiding and attempting to scavenge when they had no choice left, now they hanged out together and helped each other.

When once children were the easiest and most common prey for the Monster from Above, now they could freely loiter around without constantly fearing for their lives.

All of that reminded Ginji of what he stood for, what he would continue fighting for.

Which is why the news he had received just some minutes ago had been so grave.

Lower Town and the VOLTS had withstood everything.

The first months of bringing order and uniting those who could fight to create their group.

Their battles against the repeated waves of raiders from the Beltline.

Knowing, and fearing, the price of his power.

The kidnapping of one of their own and the betrayal of another.

The rescue and the decision to bring the fight to the Beltline.

The truth about the Limitless Fortress.

And the sacrifices they almost made in order to emerge victorious.

And now…

Now…something was trying to destroy all they had accomplished. To make all of those efforts and turn all those experiences and memories into something meaningless.

Ginji was not the smartest, and he certainly could not see into the future.

But he knew in his heart.

Just like the Lightning Emperor could one day become the end of all in the Limitless Fortress if he lost himself completely to his rage and power… so could the events to come be the overture of a genocide of all of Shinjuku, by the hand of the Britannian authorities.

Ginji was not a violent man by nature, far from it. Neither did he condone such behavior.

But violence and death were coming, and their name was Britannia.

While his concerns until now had been focused on the actions of the Beltline and the self-proclaimed Gods of the Limitless Fortress, now it seemed he could no longer ignore the superpower that had subjugated Japan and its people.

Lelouch had warned of what was coming.

MakubeX had been in agreement and was already making calls and readying his strategies.

Kazuki and the members of Fuuga and the Fuuchuoin Clan were at the ready.

Shido remained silent, but alert and waiting for a command.

Masaki was the same stoic man of few words as always, but his eyes spoke of somberness and conviction.

And there was him, Ginji Amano, the one who made the last call.

Everybody was tense, and everybody had an opinion and a particular way they believed was the best to approach the situation.

Yet none of them, not even Lelouch outside, would move forward without his command.

Such was the authority and respect commanded by the Lightning Emperor, Ginji Amano, since the moment he had stepped into the position.

So then,

What must a King do?

* * *

**\- (Play Rurouni Kenshin Kyoto Taika Hen OST Unmei - Meikai No Kodou - Naoki Sato)-**

"Forgive me my Lord, the blast was mainly directed outward but-"

"Why the hell do you think I only told you people about this!?"

"We- We'll continue the investigation"- was the officer reply.

His unit had been ordered to recover the contents inside the gas container stolen by the rebels, that being a woman of vital importance for the Viceroy. Whoever she was, whatever she had done or the reason she was crucial to the plans of their ruler, did not matter. They were soldiers, and all they needed to do was to fulfil the orders given to them.

And yet, they had failed to retrieve her as commanded by Lord Bartley, who was under the direct command of the Viceroy himself.

But before Bartley could continue thinking of a way to make up for the failure of the recovery operation, the young Prince in charge of Area Eleven made his own decision.

"The plan has moved forward to the next phase."

Bartley quickly turned to look at him, his face a mix of surprise and horror. While he held no sympathy for Elevens, and terrorist in particular, he still found the consequences of the next course of action too dire.

"But- but your Highness!"

The Prince would hear no arguments, however.

"If knowledge of her gets out I will be disinherited. Tell them back home we're carrying a plan of urban renewal here."

And then, without any sort of remorse or hesitation he spoke.

"As Clovis, Third Prince of the Empire, I command you:

Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto, leave no one alive!"

No one questioned the ultimatum.

No one else in the room dared question the nobility, much less one of the sons of the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire.

And regardless, no one inside the room, or in the army about to be sent, would feel any sort of pity for the ones about to die.

To them, those were nothing but trash, unfitting even to become Honorary Britannians.

Enough propaganda and some scape goats, and everyone else would believe their story, or whatever lie they fed to the media.

And in full trust on the swift and inevitable success of their operation, all of the forces under the command of Clovis la Britannia, Third Prince of the Empire, were mobilized to purge the Shinjuku Ghetto.

There would be no mercy.

* * *

There was no mercy.

All the fury and cruelty of the Britannian forces in charge of Area Eleven fell upon Shinjuku, quickly crushing the first signs of resistance and scattering the few left, disorganized and looking for escape deep into the ghetto.

The army simply pressed on and hunted them down, and anything and anyone they could find.

Men and women, old and young, they were all put to the bullet.

Burnt to cinders.

Blown to pieces.

Crushed under the heavy boot of the Knightmare Frames.

And Britannia would not rest until Shinjuku, all of it, was but a memory.

"This…"

They had been warned of this.

He had been warned of this by his friend.

That the moment the idiots who had taken something from Clovis decided to hide inside the ghetto, it would be the coming of a blood bath.

They could not hide their people, for any obstacle in the path of the carnage unleashed by the Viceroy would be met with renewed efforts.

It would be a battle of attrition with more and more deaths from both sides, especially theirs.

"This is…"

And just as important as that was… he had seen this before.

_His very childhood had been filled with days like these, even his early years as a teenager were not spared of this common occurrence._

_Monsters drunk on power and willing to crush others without remorse, all for the fulfillment of their selfish and twisted desires._

_It happened before, and then again._

_And again._

_AND AGAIN._

**-(Play Red Cliff Soundtrack -04- Shadow of Evanescence)-**

"My people can stand at the borders of Lower Town and fight anyone coming here, Ginji. We can buy time until everyone else is safe in the shelters."- spoke Kazuki of the Strings.

Ginji, however, moved his head in denial.

"I will not put you, or anyone else in here, in a battle of attrition. Too many will die against an enemy that will not give up until all of us are dead."

Kazuki only gave a sad smile.

"Then there is only one option left. And it pains me that you have to consider this choice, for you are not one who enjoys delivering death, Ginji. But whatever your next course of action, we will stand by your side".

Yes. There was only one possible choice.

To actively deal with the problem.

Just like they did when they confronted the Beltline.

"As a wise man once said, there is no avoiding war. It will happen eventually, so it's best to prepare oneself for it. And WE have been making ready for when the day should come… and it may have"- added MakubeX.

Everyone else continued silent, waiting for him to make the choice, one that they knew was already coming.

But he had to openly state his decision.

"If we step into this we will not be able to hide ourselves from the rest of the world any longer. The VOLTS, and Lower Town as well, will be dragged into a conflict with the Holy Britannian Empire.

But if we do nothing, Lelouch may die. Our people will die. And all of those people in the rest of Shinjuku who had been left to their fates… all of them will be slaughtered. I have no right to expose everyone living here to what will happen later, but if I don't do something about what is happening outside… I know I will regret it forever."

His words were filled with conviction and honesty.

"Therefore… the VOLTS will protect all of Shinjuku to the best of our abilities!"

There was only silence for a moment, though everyone started giving smiles that expressed a mix of humor and acceptance.

**-(Play Red Cliff Soundtrack –12. Loneliness)-**

Then the silence was interrupted by a phone call. To MakubeX.

"Lelouch"

"_MakubeX_"

And so, the missing member of the commanders had contacted them once more.

Most were just curious about what news he brought of the current state of affairs, but both Ginji and the one answering the call wore their own smiles at the knowledge that the man of the hour was alive.

"Did you manage to get in contact with the others?"- MakubeX made a question that was a little confusing, since all of the other Kings were in the room alongside Ginji. Perhaps he was looking to confirm something?

"_Unfortunately no. And I almost got offed by some lucky enforcers if not for some unexpected assistance. I got some bonus out of the encounter, in the way of a power to command others to my will_."

"…"

That was pretty much everyone's reaction at that detail.

_'Lelouch now has superpowers? Granted, we all have a special ability of our own, but Lelouch had always been the normal one of the five. And what does it mean that he can command others to his will?'-_was the first thought that sprung on Ginji's mind from the surprise reveal.

"_I will tell you more on the way. Back to our problem, what has **he** decided?_"

Ah, so Lelouch had been aware that he had made a decision by this point.

Always the observant one, always knowing when things happened.

"The VOLTS are to protect Lower Town and the rest of Shinjuku. Ginji-san will not stand for this reckless killing any longer. We have begun mobilizing our people in accordance to my strategy. What will you do?"

Ginji, and most likely Makubex, hell even Kazuki, knew the answer to that question.

As much as he would have preferred to have Lelouch back into Lower Town, standing at his side and helping in the defense of Shinjuku, Ginji knew that would not be the case.

After being friends for years, he could say without fearing to blunder that Lelouch Lamperouge would act on his own to get a result, no matter how limited his resources.

Always loyal, but seldom willing to work under someone else.

Always willing to achieve the impossible, despite the limitations he had when compared to his peers.

"_I am the Fifth King. Whether or not I can enslave people now, that will not change. I agreed to follow and help him to protect his world, and that of Nunally._

_Since I am here I will play my own hand and use this ability to aid us" – he stopped for a moment to let out a small but sinister laugh, – "Yes. I will use these rebels to achieve victory. To stop this killing and crush Clovis. And if **he** and all of you allow me to, I will make them into a force that can achieve what none of these rebels ever could._"

Shido just shook his head in exasperation, but both Kazuki and Ginji had their own small frowns.

To most, that may have sounded like overconfidence and being over-ambitious, but the truth was perhaps more depressing.

Even with the dark tune coating the end of his statement, the conviction there did not come out of a desire for himself, but for another. Even in the middle of this crisis, Lelouch was looking for a chance to turn the victory he sought into a stepping stone to make things better for his sister, and for him.

And he was willing to expose himself to the danger outside just to do it.

A man unable to stay put in the present, who thrived in creating new worlds for someone else's sake.

And as Makubex gave his own reply in mirth, Ginji was sure the other King knew of this as well.

"… You are indeed worthy of the title of Devil King. Your sister is already secure alongside that other friend of yours. Just make sure we don't get you by accident in the middle of our counterattack.

And more importantly, keep yourself alive, Lelouch. We can talk all you want about taking the fight to Britannia after all of this is over."

"_Alright. Tell the others of my choice and send my regards to Nunally, please_".

"Of course."

And Lelouch hanged up.

Shido was the first to speak, also full of mirth and some surprise.

"Well, looks like that Demon General wannabe has found a way to make things easier on our side."

Leaving sad truths behind, Ginji got into the mood and gave his own, bigger smile.

"Alright then, everyone. Let us do our part."

As the meeting was coming to an end, Ginji Amano could hear MakubeX softly talking to himself.

"Our pawn has entered the board, opening a path for the Queen and the King in order to reach the end of the board. What will happen until then?"

* * *

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. Nothing action packed yet, as I prefered to give Ginji's own side on everything happening, with a little bit of Clovis. Nevertheless action is coming in the next chapter, which will be all about the Battle of Shinjuku.**

**Once again, thank you for following this story. I would like to see more reviews regarding your opinions about the project so far, hopefully you have enjoyed these two uploads so far. Hope you all have a nice week.**

**See ya!**


End file.
